


A World Upside Down

by jesslynJM



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslynJM/pseuds/jesslynJM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a genius, brilliant, introvert high schooler while Tony is completely different from Bruce; he is a ultra-extrovert, rich, easily distracted, and did not has a pretty smart brain.<br/>When the danger alarm let its voice out, Tony must find a way to escape from the possible danger and that would involve Bruce, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever avengers-related fanfic. and please mind the grammatical error if i happen to make one, english isn't my first language but i swear, i'll try to make it as perfect as possible. 
> 
> any grammar issues/advice/opinion is warmly welcome

Bruce was not happy. He already stood in front of the class for about 35 minutes, explaining the students the effect of gamma radiation for organism and instead of listening to it, they were all busy with their own matter; sleeping, talking, made annoying voices, and left him explaining his presentation to none, even his science teacher couldn't stop them for making fuss.

After the last slide, he let out a heavy sigh. This is very tiring physically and mentally upsetting. But he couldn't do anything about it, he knew that he was just too 'invisible' to earn some respect from others.

And by the time he managed to sit down, the bell rang loudly.  _'Great, now i don't have time to rest my ass off'_  Bruce thought to himself and went to the next class, which was astronomy.

Bruce walked down the hallway when someone bumped into him. He lowered his head, didn't want to start a fight eventhough i wasn't him who bumped the other kid. "I'm sorry." and by that, he continued his way to his next class without noticed that the guy who bumped him was staring at Bruce's action.

Bruce sat down in the right corner, pulled out a book from his backpack and read it immensely and not making a single, noticeable voices. He was pretty used to this kind of life though. Rather than wasting his precious time doing nonsense, at least by read a book he got something to be thought and something to be imagined. 

And his peaceful territory had been broken off by a small bundle of tissues that landed safely on his curly, dark brown hair. He looked up to found a guy was laughing his ass off with his friends. Clearly, they were making fun of him. Bruce sighed and tried to continue his postponed activity until another bundle hit him. He looked at the thrower cynically but said no word, and back to his book. But after the 3rd throw, he did not manage to restrain his anger and walked straight to the thrower's seat.

"Oooh he's coming he-" His sentence was interrupted by a powerful punch on his left jaw that Bruce gave. The guy moaned in pain, but still gave a degrading look on Bruce so he gave the guy another punch in his nose. Bruce breathed heavily, his pupils dilated, and and veins were showed beneath his skin. 

"Mr. Banner, I think you should go to the Principle's office now." Said the teacher. 

Bruce lowered his head again, still breathing heavily, and walked out the room, leaving the guy screaming in pain and his friends stoned by his unexpected action.

And there he was, sitting across Mr. Banner-His father, who stared at him sternly, waiting for his son's explanation. But knowing his son would speak none, he decided that it was his time to ask.

"Bruce, what's now?" He asked, still in a professional tone.

Bruce bowed his head down, looking at his interlocked fingers, looking nervous as usual when it comes to talking to his father. "I... Umm... I hitted one of them," Bruce let out a sigh, _'He is totally gonna throw me away from this school.'_ He thought.

Mr. Banner took a deep breath, "I see... But what I don't get is why did you do it again? I thought had a meeting with a psychiatrist already helped you, Bruce. What's the matter?"

"I... I don't know. Those guys were just pissing me off and I already did what the psychiatrist had told me but still, the rage won't go away." Bruce answered honestly, he always was. He wasn't just a type of a jackass son that likes to lied to his parents, especially with a father with such high reputation as Brian Banner.

Brian looked at him in sympathy, but he is a principle and he must be fair towards anyone, including his own son. "Okay then, I guess you need to see the psychiatrist more often for the next 3 days, Bruce. And up until that, you don't have to go to school."  
Bruce lowered his head even more "I... I got it, Sir," He got up and walked to the door when Brian called him again.

"And I just want you to know Bruce, this is the last. If you did it again, I have to expel you out of this school."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God what the hell??" Tony let out a frustrated sigh. He has been in front of his 'Chemistry for Beginner' book for about 2 hours in front of his teacher- _alone_.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Stark?" Mr. Coulson asked. He was also bored to death keeping his eyes wide open for Tony only. If this wasn't for his grades and his title as Howard Stark's son, he was sure as hell that he already dragged his ass out of the room and leave the young man behind.

"I... I don't see the importance of counting on particles that cannot be seen. And moreover, these numbers and letters are unbelievably, utterly, hard for my brain to understand!" Tony slammed the table, quite hard maybe to make Coulson jumped a little bit. But Coulson didn't say anything though. Instead, he explained Tony the molecular formula of a substance-for the 7th times- patiently. But then, he knew that there was no way Tony could never understand his explanation.

Coulson sighed, "Tony," He called. The young man lifted his head up to see a tired face of his teacher looking at him. "I think you need to see the principle, son." Tony could feel the disappointment behind his words. He likes Coulson. He is so far, the most patient teacher he ever met since kindergarten.

Tony got up, and shook the man’s hand, “I am really sorry, Mr. Coulson…” and he left the classroom and headed up to the principle office. _'Am I really that dumb?'_ He hesitated a bit and was about to reach the handle when the door opened suddenly. And there he saw a slightly taller figure stood behind the door with dark aura all around him, which was one of the reason that made Tony jumped out a little bit.

Bruce opened the door of his father’s office and found a man who was standing behind it jumped back to his shock. It was Tony (Hell, who doesn’t know him and his reputation?). He bowed his head down as he apologized and walked out the office hurriedly.

Tony watched the young man gone as he walked in the office, “Mr. Banner.” He spoke.

Brian sat on his black leather armchair as usual, looking at Tony with a stern gaze. “Tony Stark.” Brian nodded as Tony sat on the chair across his table, "Any information about why are you here?" He asked, to which Tony replied with a no. Brian sighed as he take a look at some papers on his desk pitifully.

"Mr. Stark," He spoke. "I'm afraid that you are falling down behind other students, academically." He said as he handed the young man the papers he was holding. Tony accepted it, just found red marks all over his tests paper. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked up at the older man's stern expression.

"I... I am sorry, Sir. I've tried heard, really." Tony said, pleaded to be exact. But that wasn't all true, though. He rarely spent his day study at home because well, he is Tony Stark after all and there is no 'study' in his self-made vocabulary. He has spent almost every night partying, hang out, and having fun. So the word 'study' wasn't really familiar in his ears. 

"But the results are just wasn't enough, Tony. If this thing continues, I am sorry to say that you might drop off from this school."

Tony's eyes widened, it is true that he doesn't really care about his school. But, being kicked out is a whole different level. He could just move to another school, but again, due to his famous father, his problem about 'not smart enough' would be a huge trouble for the whole family. He must stay in this school.

"S-sir, please don't do it, Sir. I've tried, believe me."

The principle shook his head lightly, "I believe you, Tony. But it's not about how hard have you tried. And because of that, I think what's the best for you is to give you a teacher who will teach you, at home."

The last word was sounds like a death sentence in Tony's ears. _'This is not okay. Totally not. How am I going to attend Clint's party tonight?? How about Natasha's birthday party tomorrow evening?? Oh God, this is not good. Mayday. Find an escape, Tony.'_

"S-sir! Please don't. I'll study hard on my own, Sir. I promise! I-I will spend all my night studying!" Tony stammered in hopeless tone in his voice. But looking at the older man's stern face, he knew that this 'beg for mercy' is not going to work on him.

"I am afraid I can't, Tony. But I knew a student who is genius enough to teach you. You can meet him later after school."

_'Oh no... My perfect little life would be destroyed by a creature who wears braces and frackles and has gigantic head. Oh hell no.'_

"W-who is it?"

Mr. Banner smiled with satisfaction, "Bruce."


End file.
